


Book Commentary: Jackaby

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [4]
Category: Jackaby - William Ritter
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. Chapter 1

  * Right off the bat, the book says _New_ England, not England. You know, New England like the northeastern US? Yes, there are plenty of Sherlock Holmes comparisons with this series, but again, this takes place in America. So enough with the Benedict Cumberbatch faceclaims for Jackaby and change them all to Misha Collins.
  * Abigail, however, is British, so there’s that.
  * And of course, there’s an actual Holmes reference.




	2. Chapter 2

  * “I could costume myself as a ruddy boy or a ridiculous cupcake.”
  * Oh… OH! All those advertisements for an expedition to look for dinosaurs… not only gives a bit of family background for Abigail, but _it’s foreshadowing for the sequel_ …
  * “Join a paleontological dig, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”
  * So, basically, Abigail’s just in America by mistake… 
    * Also, again for everyone who thinks this takes place in England… _No, even though Abigail’s from England, she’s currently in America_.
  * Yeah, trying to find a job is still hard. I know the feeling…
  * New Fiddleham sounds like a pretty town.
  * “Do not stare at the frog.” OK then…
  * I mean, it makes sense that Jackaby’s house aesthetically matches the clothes he was wearing the day before.
  * So, that’s why the frog shouldn’t be stared at. Also, what an awkward re-introduction to Jackaby.




	3. Chapter 3

  * Yeah, Jackaby’s a detective, but seriously, Abigail? Does he _look_ like a _cop_ detective?
  * Oh… OK… she’s asking about his One Man Detective Agency. (I’m pretty sure Jackaby’s more Dirk Gently than Sherlock Holmes, though.)
  * “Yeah, I had five people apply for the assistant position. Four of them quit, and one got turned into a duck.” That’s lovely.
  * Jackaby is very observant, but that doesn’t always mean he can make the observations stick.
  * There’s the normal Serious Observational Skills, and then there’s this… with the paranormal stuff. Again, more Dirk Gently than Sherlock Holmes.
  * No, but really, Jackaby does have a weird outfit.
  * And… apparently they just rolled up on a crime scene.




	4. Chapter 4

  * Ah, yes, Chief Inspector Marlowe… If I were still a _Sherlock_ fan, I’d call him not-Lestrade, but given that I’ve been trying to get into _Elementary_ , I’ll go with not-Gregson.
  * The whole fake-fainting-to-distract-the-cops-long-enough-to-get-into-the-crime-scene thing is hilarious.
  * So, yeah, Jacaby’s the unofficial official Paranormal Consulting Investigator. Again, I’m still going with 2016!Dirk Gently with an American accent.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
